The Witch's Tests
by snake screamer
Summary: this is a spin-off of Ander-adrias fic. it's been months since meg Receive her Spell-book, and so far her lives pretty good, but it may be ruin for now to prove that she's the new owner of the book. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE NEW CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

This is a spin-off of Ander-Arias fic the Spellbook.

--

In a small gothic Cathedral like Church we see a Goblin like human checking every spy-glass.

"I swear this is so stupid, what are the bloody chances of a lost spell-book being used by a mortal." He muttered unaware that his boss was standing near him.

"I mean come on, whoever thought this idea up, is probably the stupidest being on… Bawkaa!" he couldn't finish his sentence cause his boss turned his head to a chicken.

"That will teach you to make fun of my idea." He muttered. The guy was wearing a grayish cloak wearing a monacle and he colorfully dyed his hair a maroon-purple.

He was about to leave till he saw one of the spy-glass reacting violently.

He immediately rushed to check it, and what he saw made him grin like a looney.

"Ha! I was right this situation did happen, now everybody will stop thinking I'm a weirdo cause it finally happened!" he yelled in glee.

"Bwak?" the now Chicken-headed man said.

"That right Sid, some body found a Witches spell book, now we can finally jump to action." The Grey-cloak man yelled, he grab the now dubbed Sid and teleported to where the new witch is… Quahog

--

This is it, prologue, please review and tell me if it any good, oh and Ander-andrias if you don't like this fic, I'll get rid of it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Raining day in Quahog, and Peter was bored, so, so bored. Then he thought of a brilliant idea.

"Hey Chris, I have a good idea for a prank, now watch carefully." And with ingenuity that would surprise anyone who knew the Idiot he made a pretty good trap.

"And to finish it off, OH Meg, can you come down here." Peter said. He then rushed to the couch where Chris is sitting and waited.

--

Up in Meg room she was reading her spellbook very carefully, she doesn't want another being from the book to possess her again.

"like my live wasn't hard enough, now people keep thinking I'm cursed. Stupid French witch with her domination plots" Meg muttered since people still hadn't forgotten that yet but cheered up a bit when she remembered seeing Connie Snake hair (Which people still havn't found a way to reverse yet, much to meg's pleasure.

"oh, Meg can you come down here." Her father yelled making her moan, what does that lardass want now. She tucked the spellbook within her arms and rushed down stairs. To meet her dad. "What do you want now."

"Yeah can you make me a sandwich, but this time with Crust." He said. "Fine but if you throw another plate at me, I do to you like that curse did to Connie only worse" Meg said. before she can enter a great cloud of smoke appeared.

"AH, the clouds have finally fallen and are taking over the world like dad said they would." Chris yelled he immediately ran to the window and jumped out of it.

"A bit of a idiot, isn't he?" a voice muttered, the cloud disappeared to revealed the robe man and the Chicken headed fellow.

"Hey, who the hell are you guys." Peter asked annoyed that there blocking the tv.

"My name is Duncan" the Robed guy said. "And this is my lackey Sid."

"Bawk!" the now Dubbed Sid said.

"I don't care if that's not your full name, frankly you should be thanking me, your names too Flipping long for human tongue." Duncan said. He then turned to Meg.

"Are you by any chance Megan Griffin?" Duncan asked. When Meg hesitantly shaked her indicating she was. He let loose a sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god! We've already been to two houses on this house already, and one of them had a man preparing to have sex with a coat-rack. I swear I was going to kill something." Duncan said.

"What do you want?" Meg asked suspiciously.

"Simple, I'm here for you." As you can tell, that statement pretty much shocked everyone who didn't know the griffin.

"um you do realize that your talking bout Meg right?" Peter said.

"Yeah what's your point" Duncan said.

"Woah, back up" Meg said. "Look I really, and I do mean REALLY appreciate that you want me, but seriously I already have a husband, but thanks anyway" Meg said.

Duncan looked a bit confused before realizing what they thought he meant. "No, no, no, no. let me rephrase that, you see I'm here to test Meg."

Now both look confused.

"Test me, on what?" Meg asked.

"Well let's see, I'm Dress in robes, my lackey sporting a chicken head, and I arrive using smoke what do you think?" Duncan said sarcastically.

"OMG, your going to train Meg to be a hooker!" Peter said in shock. Duncan gave him a dry look.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order." Duncan hand glowed a Dark blue. Peters legs then began to move Rapidly.

"What the hell!" Peter said his body then began to move rapidly around the room and when he reached the kitchen his trap. A rope wrap round his leg and pulled him upside down then two mechanical arms holding Baseball bat appeared and start hitting him in the head.

"AH, ohh, aw damnit, ow!"Peter continue to said. Meg watched this in shock till she turned to Duncan.

"You're a wizard." Meg said.

"Warlock actually." Duncan said. he then turned to meg and said. "And I'm here to see if your worthy of Being a witch."

Meg starting to get scared "You mean your going to check to see if I'm like Miriam and her sisters." At this both Sid and Duncan winced.

"Oh hell no, frankly we and all the magical realm wish to not see any combination of those three Bitches again!" Duncan said, with Sid clucking in agreement.

"Oh that's good." Meg sighed in relief, but tensed remembering what he said. "wait, what test?" Duncan just sighed.

"Well after all your family comes back I'll tell you" Duncan said he then turned to Sid. "Sid, go and get the fat kid back." Sid Clucked in annoyance, but before he left, Matt walked into the house seeing all the weird things around he just asked. "Okay what did I miss?"

The next chap should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

When all the Griffins and Kennedy (Aka Matt and Meg) are sitting the rooms, Sid literally had to tied chris down in chains since the kid wouldn't stop screaming about clouds ruling the world.

"Alright now I bet all of you are wondering why me and Sid are here." Duncan said.

"Yes, now will you tell us, It was bad enough that the Vile women woke me up from another good dream." Stewie muttered

**Flashback to dream**

Stewie is Dressed as a executioner with Lois stucked in a guillotine, Chris trapped in a rack, meg and matt in a cage over a steaming pot of boiling oil, brain in the iron maiden, and Peter is just standing there.

"Huh, wonder why I ain't being torture or about to die." Peter said. Stewie then pulled out a gun and Peter Surfin bird record, throw the record in the air and destroyed it with the guns bullet.

"NOOOOOO!!" Peter yelled "Why god, Why!?"

**End Flashback**

"Were here" Duncan Begins to say "To See if Megan heres Worthy of the Spell-book of the late Bi- I mean witch Miriam." to this everyone blinked.

"Tests?" everyone (Cept meg) asked in confusion.

"Yep, you see if a mortal were to find, a spell-book the Magical Community sends someone to check to see if there Worthy of Entering the community through a series of Ten Trials." Duncan said in a intellectual tone

"Cluck" Sid said.

"What do you mean I acting like a know-it all, I'll have you known, this is the Standard procedure for a official." Duncan stated.

"You know this routine reminds me of that Cartoon on Cartoonnetwork." Matt said.

"Chowder?" Chris said

"Nah, that's not it." Matt said.

"AS I was saying, if you pass, you'll not only become a proud owner of a spell book, but also official witch, access to the Sorcerer secret Base, the Works." Duncan stated. He then turned Sids head back to normal, since he was hired to deliver the bad news.

"Good lord, what did you to his face." Lois said to Sid who look like his face was a Cross between a Human and a goblin.

"What are you talking about." Sid said "I always look like this"

"You know meg, if you start hanging out with him, people might actually think you're a female, so um, you may want to think about that." Stewie said.

"Wait, whats the catch." Meg said bringing the topic back in action, she knew from experience that if things sound to good to be true, then that means to be very cautious.

"That's why the idiot changed my head back, I'm the one that has to tell you if you failed, not only will you be stripped of your spell-book, and will be banish to this Dimension."

At that Sid grabbed what looked like a letter-opener and cut a Hole in the air that shows the Dimension. If I had to describe the place I would say its like Kruegers Dream world but more Demonic, and its habitants look like the kind of monsters from Dean koontz book 'Midnight'(Believe me, that's one scary book.)

"AHH" the Family Cried.

"Yeah I know its scary, your lucky that's actually a lot tamer than the old punishment." Duncan stated

"What could be worse than that." Matt said in shock.

"200 hours watching movies based off Video games, twice!" Duncan said with a shudder.

"You know the guy has a point." Chris said

"True that." Lois said

"Yeah frankly I rather face those creatures than do that." Meg said with everyone agreeing.

"Btw Meg, the first Trial will be held in the morning so prepare yourself." Duncan stated then disappeared along with Sid, making everyone wonder what will come in the first trial.

--

thats the end of the third chapter.


	4. First task part 1

Meg, and the Rest of the family were eating Breakfest wondering if Duncan and Sid, were going to show. Up, of course brian was the only family member not there when those two were there, and thus was very Skeptical.

"Bullshit." Brian said.

"But Brian its true." Chris said.

"Chris I'm going to say this once, all of you stay away from my pot." Brian said refusing to believe in a sorcerers society, Peter punched him in the face. "What the hell!"

"Sorry buddy I'm still mad at you for what you did in Haylias story 'Labours of Love'." Peter said (I'm a big Lois/peter fan, they balance each other out perfectly.)

"Don't you think your being a bit too critical." Matt said.

"This coming from the man who may enter a death match With Zack Murdock (Malcolm fox oc) for Meg?" Stewie said

"Good point." Matt said.

Suddenly smoke appeared everywhere and when it disappeared Sid and Duncan stood, Duncan immediately thwacked Brian. "That's for saying I existed in a pot-hazed dream, I havn't been this insulted since Death tricked me."

**Flashback**

Duncan was guarding the door to a sick ward. That's when Death came over.

"Hey I need to get in there." Death said

"Sorry my boss told me not to let Death in there since he's stuck there" Duncan said

"I'm not death, I'm ah," Death snapped his fingers and finally said "R.L Steins."

"Oh, that's different then, go on in mister steins." Duncan said

**End flashback**

**"**Ha, thats telling him Duncan." Said Sid, Duncan immediately thwacked him.

"quiet you, you know how much i hate kiss-ups!" Duncan said.

Brian then turned to the family and said "Heh, sorry bout that, but you gotta admit a secret magical society does sounds sorta crazy" Brain said.

"You saw three witches come back from the dead, the Fatman shrinking, and even a Wishmaking potion and you thought that was crazy, tch and your supposed to be the smart one." Stewie said.

Duncan clapped his hand getting the family attention.

"Well since your all here I might as well take you to the test site." Duncan said, he then teleported them somewhere, the family when they could see, saw a forested area.

"Hey whats with the trees." Stewie said. "Oh that's simple, you see, the first task is quite easy." He then threw a net to meg. "You have to capture a tree-nymph, oh and if any guys have to help her, I suggest you cover your groins, seriously when they kicked you there, it licked thirty women kicked you there." Duncan said which makes the men gulp.

"Okay now START!" Duncan said.

---

Part 2 will show up.


	5. First task part 2

The family decided to split up to see if they could catch the Tree-nymph. Matt and meg were looking high and low to find it.

"Well I havn't seen it, how about you." Meg asked.

"Well," Matt said as he was holding binoculars (Don't ask how he got those.) "I see a Hairy creature with big feet, a monster eating goats, a woman wearing a reddish outfit stealing stuff, and a nerdish looking guy wearing glasses and a red & white stripe shirt, but no nymph" Matt said.

(major points to the reader who can guess who thoses people/creatures are.)

Meanwhile Peter was covering Chris with honey. "Hey dad, remind me why were doing this again." chris said.

"Simple, I heard that bears like honey, so whats stopping these things to act like bears and attract to honey." Peter said.

"Oh well that makes perfect sense." Chris said as if he understand peter logic.

"Oh and chris if a bears come I suggest you play dead." Peter said he then ran to the rocks in case of attracting tree-nymph Chris will become a bears kill.

Unfortunately he didn't see the bears behind the rock and he was still holding the jar of honey and well you get the picture.

"AAHHH!" Peter cried.

Brian was searching for the nymph till he heard outrageous laughter from Duncan, he walked over and saw Stewie holding a portable laptop and Duncan and Sid were laughing at something stewie was showing on it. On closer look he saw it was clips from when Stewie was beating him up for the money.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brian yelled, catching there attention, "Oh hey there, weakling" Duncan said still laughing.

"Where the hell did you get that." Brian growled angrily to stewie.

"I put cameras in the house during the time I tried to make you give me back my money." Stewie said.

"Well if I was from anywhere put Quahog I said that's was messed up unfortunately last week was more crazy" brian said.

**Flashback**

The town is over run with Robots, and koopa's.

Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire are hiding behind a truck while in front of it a robot and a koopa were fighting

"Wow, who knew all this trouble started because we wanted to see who win in a fight between Bowser and Dr. Wily" Quagmire said.

"Look we can talk about this later, just help me pack my stuff in the truck so we can make our getaway before everyone realize its our fault and not Peter this time." Joe said, avoiding a flying dismember robot arm

**End flashback**

Chris walked over to Meg and Matt, "So any luck" Chris said.

"No unfortunately those guys are too good at this hiding." Meg said.

"Wait I have a idea." Matt said he then ran somewhere and came back holding a bag of dirt. "Since these things are part plants I figure if we give them something to eat"

"Oh like covering me in honey in case they act like bears." Chris said making Meg and Matt look at him weirdly.

They then hear rustling somewhere. "Quick hide!" Meg said as she, Matt and Chris immediately jump in the bushes with the bag of dirt left behind.

Out came a female, with light tan skin while wearing a one-piece that was composed of vines and thorns. The face was heart-shape and has Dark green hair.

"OMG she gorgeous" Chris said.

"Yeah!" Matt said but when seeing Meg murderous look said "But not as much as my beautiful wife who i love with all my life."

"Nice save." Meg said kindly and more calmly. Matt sighed in relief "But your still sleeping on the couch tonight" Meg said.

"Aw crud." Matt said

She pulled out the net and throwed it at the Tree-nymph.

"Ah what the hell!" The Tree-nymph said in shock.

"Sorry ma'am, but for my wife to pass a magical trial she has to capture you". Matt said.

"Oh, well as long as you aren't trying to capture me to rape me, then its alright." The Tree-nymph said she then turn to Chris and said "Hi there, my name is Dawn, whats your handsome?" the newly dubbed Dawn said.

"I can't tell is she hitting on me." Chris said, with Matt nodding for yes.

Duncan and the rest suddenly appeared with a smile. "Good work, most people flunk that Trial cause they couldn't find one." Duncan said, with his hands glowing the net disappeared.

"Well glad that's over." Dawn said Chris tapped her shoulder and gave her his phone number and said called me before they teleported out of there and back in the house.

"Alright I'll give you a week off before we start the next trial." Duncan said, he then eyed Meg suspiciously before teleporting him and sid back in there office. "Get the stuff, something tells me the Girls child may have gain some of it." Duncan said.

End chap, Btw Ander Arias, if you want to use my oc, go ahead, I would greatly appreciate it.


	6. Second task part 1

The family was taking care of megs baby Rosie in the park, all except Stewie who was watching her warily when he saw what Rose did in there room.

"I have to be weary of her; she could be more trouble for me than Bertram." Stewie said. Bertram was a few yards away from him.

"Die Stewart." Bertram yelled throwing a grenade, Stewie without even turning around pulled a racket out of nowhere thwacked the grenade back to Bertram.

"AAAUUUGH!" Bertram yelled followed by a big boom.

"What was that?" Meg said hearing the boom.

"Eh, probably a squirrel." Matt said.

Duncan and sid appeared to them by walking to them, the family look confused at this with Duncan saying. "What I can't appear to you guys in smoke, it would become a bit repetitive if I did that, don't you think."

"He's right you know, btw Meg, your only allow to bring those two idiots with you." Sid said pointing to Matt and Peter, who shrug and went with meg to teleport, sid began to follow but was stop by Duncan.

"Oh no, you have to keep a eye on her." Duncan pointed to Rosie. "Make sure she's just contaminated with the magic of the spellbook and not Miriam."

"Count me in." both turn to see Stewie looking at them. "That Miriam bitch nearly cost me my chance of ruling the world, no way she using a relative of mine to rule the world, THAT'S MY JOB!" Stewie yelled.

"Alright" Duncan said. he then gave them two Blackish blue cards. "if its Miriam, throw these Soul-trap card at her, If she's possessing the kid we can take her out without doing something drastic to get her out, like showing her Video-game based movies." Duncan whisper to them.

He then to the other three with a smile on his face as he teleported them to a Darkish cave.

"Huh, why does this cave feel familiar?" Peter said further up on the cave we see the Batcave with Batman shivering uncontrollably.

"Why do I feel as if characters from a Fox shows and a few OC, have enter and are about to destroy my base for a lame story plot." Batman said.

Back to the four.

"Alright I'm about to summon a Minor Demon, and you Meg have to try to strike a deal with a demon without him conning ya, Ready." Duncan said

"Wait, WHAT!?" Meg said.

"Go." Duncan said suddenly a great flash of dark lightning flash everywhere.

Onto part 2,, btw can you guys give suggestion as to what this thing should look like, and what you want to see in the next chap.


	7. Second task part 2

When the lightning cleared we see a grayish color being with three insect eyes, a jagged row of teeth and spikes growing out of its back and metallic tail. Truly a horrifying site, the only reason no one running scared is this.

"Alright which one of you jerks summon me." It said in a high-squeaky voice.

They were quiet for a second before everyone laugh at him "OMG what the hells wrong with your voice." Matt said trying not to laugh.

"you sound as if you sucked helium and someone kept hitting your nut with a crowbar." Duncan said still guffawing.

"HAHA, that voice, with that body is almost as funny as when I made meg smell my fart after I won that spelling bee." Peter said.

"Yeah that almost as funny as- HEY!" Meg said angrily.

The demon rolled his eyed and turn to the viewer, "you may want to check on Stewie and Sid now cause this may take a while."

--

Sid and Stewie were watching Rosie through binoculars, Brian walk to them.

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret this but why are you guys doing?"

"Simple were spYing on young Rosie." Sid said calmly

"And why are you-" Brian began to say till he realize something. "Wait repeat what you just said"

"I said were spYing on Rosie." Sid said calmly.

"Oh god not another one" Brian said in a annoyed mutter. "Say Spy."

"Spy"

"Now say spying" Brian said.

"spYing" Sid said.

"Spying"

"spYing"

"Arrgh!" Brian yelled walking away muttering whats the heck with people putting so much emphasize on certain letter.

"hey your right, the dog gets pissed when you mess with words." Sid said.

"I know, you think he realize I messing with him on that put he still hasn't". Stewie said enjoying the sight of seeing Brian pissed off.

Back to the groups the males finally stop laughing.

"Ya done?" the demon said.

"Yeah were done, um." Duncan check a Scroll "Gin"

"Oh I'm dealing with twits, you girly." Gin pointed to Meg. "Let's get this over with, just go for my first bargain and we be on our merry way." Before meg could even say something Duncan made a chocking noise and beckon Meg over.

"Helpful little tidbit never accept a demons first offer unless you like your head floating in a pickle jar."

Meg gulped. "can, can he do that."

"Oh yeah it happened to my aunt Lorelai". Duncan said casually.

**Cutaway gag**

We see a demonic creature sitting on the couch watching tv till he heard a beeping noise.

"Well its time to feed the pet." The creature said picking a bottle of fishfood. He walk to a tank holding a women head he began feeding the women fishfood.

**End gag**

--

Meanwhile back in the park we see Stewie and Sid on top of a tree still spying on Rosie. Lois walk to them looking pissed with Brian following.

"Why the heck did you climb up that tree with my baby!!" Lois yelled.

"Calm down, sheesh your acting as if i offer him to be eaten by cannibals." Sid.

"Both of you are on top of a 20-foot tall tree, now get down from there!" lois said

"Your not my mother, you can't tell me what to do Big-nose." Sid said annoyed.

"NOW!" Lois yelled

"Alright, yeesh, no wonder you want to kill her." Sid said to Stewie

"Finally someone other than Matt sister gets it." Stewie said

Before either could come down, the branch broke.

"Stewie, Sid!" Lois gasped in horror.

"Oh CRAP, why didn't I learn any hover or transport spells for this." Sid yelled scared.

"I'M GOING TO DIE WITHOUT KISSING BRI-." Stewie remembers Sid there "BRI… nesh a foreign girl, from a hard to name country… that I forgot the name of".

Sid just gave him a look before both started screaming again

Suddenly Rosie eyes glowed and both Stewie and Sid bodies begin to glow and just safely floated down.

"oh thank goodness your both safe." Lois said.

"My god, did Rosie did that." Brian said in shock.

"Yes and I'm glad to say that she is not in anyway control by Miriam since she would've let us die, right Stewie." But Stewie fainted during the fall and miss the part where Rosie saved them.

"Huh looks like its going to be the hard way for him again to see Rosie true colors" Sid muttered

---

Back at the cave all the guys were asleep.

"Wake up!" Meg said shocking them.

"What happen, did we win." Peter said.

"Well the good news is that I won the bartering, and I'm glad to say none of us loss or souls or body parts."

"What the bad news?" Matt said.

"Well he wouldn't settle for anything but the space ship." Meg said

"AWW" Peter and Matt said in disappointment (Matt only realize the griffin own a spaceship just recently after Joe was forced to give peter back his Rocket from the impound lot.)

"That the worse news I heard since me and the fellas found out that Grievous came to take back to get his legs which we stole." Peter said sadly

**Flashback**

Peter, Quagmire, and Cleveland Joe were in the Clam drinking till General Grievous Barged in the place on a wheel chair since he has no legs.

"Alright which one of your Bastard took them" Grievous growled.

"I have no idea what your talking bout, how bout you guys?" Peter said.

"Nope" Cleveland said

"Nope" Quagmire said

"Nope." Joe said standing with his legs replace with Grievous mechanical ones."

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to go to Mars and mess with Nasa heads." Gin said nastily.

The group sorta look concern but Duncan just went "Eh won't affect me in anyway, congrats Meg you passed the 2nd trial" he then use smoke again and send them back to the griffin house were. "Well I'm off to get Sid." Duncan began to walk away but matt stopped him

"Shouldn't we be worry that a demon has Spaceship" Matt said worried

"Oh please, Whats the worse that could happen." Duncan said

**Five hours later**

Batman return to see his batcave totally destroyed with a damage space-ship in there.

"MY BATCAVE!" Batman yelled in horror. Gin stepped out of the spaceship looking around and said "Whoops!"


	8. Third task

We see the Griffin/kennedy family and sid surrounding Duncan who was explaining something, "Gentlemen, lady," eyed Sid a bit "some mutated Goblin, today Trial we'll have to face the 2nd most evilest thing in music."

"2nd who first?" Matt said

"Michael jackson, I though everyone knew that" Duncan said before continuing

"Meg, will have to face the deadly Sirens, just as soon as we can find a boat."

"Um, not to make you look stupid but couldn't you just use magic to summon a boat."

"nah its actually forbidden to use any spell that revolves around Boats." Sid

"Why".

"You have no idea how many kids decided to turn boats in sea monsters." Duncan muttered "Though I heard the fatman owns a boat."

"Hey, I may be stupid, gets naked for some reason, friends with a Talking dog lusting for my wife, great drinker, but if you think I'm going to let you burrow my ship so that Meg can fight a bunch of well-known temptresses that destroy ships…" Peter said.

**Scenes shift to them on peter ship**

"…Then you know you have my support!" Peter said.

"Oi that gag is older than dirt" Sid muttered.

"Peter are you this is a good idea, I mean we could've at least left the kids at our friends." Lois said worried

"Oh relaxs Lois its not as if were trying to resurrect Jaws, besides I don't think any babysitter would want to watch Rosie after last time." Peter said

**Flashback**

We see Matt and Meg coming back from the griffin residence after seeing a romantic movie when they got into the house to there shock they see Rosie watching a cartoon and the Babysitter frozen in a block of ice.

"What he wouldn't let me finish watching tv." Rosie said

**End Flashback**

"They wouldn't have ground me if the babysitter I frozen was Quagmire." Rosie muttered remembering that incident.

Couple of hours have passed and the passengers were bored, Matt and Meg were looking for Rosie who disappeared a bit till they saw peter fishing and immediately thought the worst.

"Dad!" Meg yelled angry.

"Yes?" Peter asked not knowing why Meg and Matt are making a angry face.

"Peter, normally I'm a nice guy, but if I found out your using my daughter as bait I will kick your ass." Matt said angry suddenly Rosie walked over drinking from a juice boxes.

"Hey mum, dad, Grandpa." Rosie said.

"Wait, dad you aren't using rosie as part of your fishing rod." Meg said.

"No of course not, I may pick on yeah Meg but I'm not going to use your daughter to catch fish." Peter said.

"Oh well… sorry for thinking the worse." Matt said embarrassed. Matt, Meg and Rose Immediately went into the ship. When he thought he was alone he immediately pulled his line up revealing a drenched Stewie.

"Oh man, I thought with your giant head the fishes will swarm at you for sure." Peter said.

"You suck, I'm going to called the police to kick your ass." Stewie said as he spit out water.

"That's nice Stewie now go back there and get Daddy some fish." Peter said.

"NO WAIT A MIN-ARRGH." Stewie yelled as Peter send Stewie back in the water.

Duncan and Sid were bored till they heard something. "Showtime." Duncan muttered as he and sid did a simple spell to make them tone-death

"Alright, people were facing the dreaded Sirens, so I suggest you use that Spell book meg." Duncan said in a captain way.

"Hey I'm the captain of this ship and I give the orders." Peter said.

"I give you five dollars to shut-up." Duncan said

"Done."

The group immediately saw women like creatures made of entirely of water singing the men (cept Sid and Duncan who use a spell to protect them immediately try to jump overboard but luckily Rosie immediately use her levitating power to lift them and hit them over the head knocking them out of it.

"Oh sorry forgot you twits aren't tone deaf" Duncan said apologetically using the same spell to protect them.

"Oh sure use that spell now." Brian muttered.

Meg and Rosie try to hit the things but they were slippery creatures.

"Hey why aren't they trying to use electricity to hurt them." Chris said

"What and get mobbed by a bunch of Hippies for killing a majority of fishes." Brian said.

"Man those guys are more slippery then Jack Spicer trying to avoid Wuya on a warpath." Stewie said

**Cutscene**

Shows Jack, eating a sandwich in his lab resting, till he hears the wails from Wuya angry bout something.

"Oh hell no!" Jack muttered he then pulled out a jack spicer statue to try and fool the hag. He then grabbed a suitcase and ran.

**End cutscene**

The Sirens seeing as they can't kill them the old fashion way pulled out weapons that could sink ships.

"Crap we can't hurt the the things, mom is there a spell we could use." Rosie said.

"I'm looking meg said turning some pages, till she found one."

"Oh the author can't be serious." Meg muttered but seeing as how it there only chance she muttered the spell that send an orange beam hitting Peter.

"MEG, I know you have issue with your father, but nows not the time to attack him." Lois yelled till she saw Peter get up, he looked fine cept for one thing.

"Hey lois what the heck wrong with your nose, you look like you have half a sandwich there." Peter slurred.

"You made Peter drunk." Matt said confused. Meg sighed as she told Peter. "Dad I would like you to sing."

"Certainly pink hat wearing walrus." Peter said. Rosie was going to use a spell to hit him but saw Meg (and the other griffin) covering there ears, shrugging there shoulders the rest (Minus the sirens nearly close enough to destroy the ship) covered there ears as Peter began to sing

'I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! SO SEXY IT HUUUURRRTTTSSS!!!' Peter yelled Drunkenly sang very off key.

The sirens scream in agony at peter bad singing they tried to tone him out, but he kept singing louder and more off key till the sirens gave a final screech before blowing up.

"Did Meg technically pass if dad did the beating up" Chris yelled trying to ignore his father (normally good singer but now terrible) singing voice.

"We'll say yes if someone shuts him up!" both Sid and Duncan said.

Rosie eyes glowed as a plank from the ship broke off and hit peter knocking him out.

"Thank you." Duncan said as the family sighed happy, though if there happy if they passed the third trial or peter stop singing is anyone's guess.


	9. after 3 but before 4

I don't own nothing cept this story and my oc, if anyone told you otherwise then you been tricked.

--

Rosie was just watching some tv, but heard some noise coming from Stewie room, curious she walked to Stewie room, when she got there she saw him working on a stargate look-a-like.

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret this but what are you doing?" Rosie asked

"Well remember when you went to that other dimension and we got stuck with that Maddie girl?" Stewie asked.

"Yes"

"Well I'm planning on going there and teaming up with my other Dimension twin to conquer both world." Stewie said.

"First, I know you heard that the 'Sundoor' supposed to do, but how would you know this version would work, second are you sure you want to do that, your a backstabber by nature and like to trick people." Rosie said.

"Name two times I been those" Stewie said.

"What about that kid in the sandbox two days ago." Rosie said

**Flashback**

See Stewie and a unnamed boy working on a pretty fancy Sandcastle.

"So well share the credit right?" the boy asked.

"Oh sure we will. Hey what's that over there?" Stewie pointed, when the boy looked Stewie hit him with a wrench and placed a sign saying 'Stewie Griffin made this castle by himself'

**End flashback**

"And then there was Brian with the cookies and note." Rosie continued

**Flashback**

See Brian walking to the house reading see a note.

'Brian I have realized that I loved you, as a token of love please eat the cookies I made for you on the kitchen table, please eat them while I prepare for a night you never forget.'

He then turned his head to see the cookies, he ran to the kitchen to enjoy his new life with lois, till he stepped on the trap-hole and plummet.

"HA, FOOLED YOU!" Stewie yelled hiding under the table, "Oh man I thought for sure you wouldn't fall for it, oh man your stupid, your stupid." Stewie said still laughing.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah that one was funny, it was almost worth Brian punching me in the face" Stewie said. "But that still hasn't change the fact that this is a good idea."

"Alright, but when the other Stewie blows you up don't come crying to me." Rosie said.

Mean-while in the gothic church.

Duncan was walking nervously to his boss office.

"Crap what does he want from me, does he know I slept with his daughter and planning to kill me." Duncan said scared.

He then walked into his boss office, we see a man wearing Blackish clothing and blue eyes and pointy ears.

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

Duncan yelled scared "I NEVER MET AND HAD SEX WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!".

"shut up." The boss said in a monotone.

"First I already know that, but thanks for confirming it." The boss said. "the reason you're here is to warn you, to tell Meg griffin, that she can't have use anymore dimensional spells.

"How come."

"One only officials can use that spell and two the last one normal witch who use it was Miriam."

"Oh right, and she did it to bring those Locust guys." Duncan said.

**Cutscene**

We see Miriam and her sister watching people running from hundreds of locust-people.

"Ah see how those run from our army." Miriam said

"indeed it is quite a pleasing site right Jeanne, Jeanne?" Lorraine said seeing her sister fighting one of the locust people over some chocolate.

"No this is my chocolate, mine." She said hitting the thing with what look like a flyswatter.

**End cutscene**

"Thank god we had spell for the time-travel and people start selling tank size bug-spray." The boss said pointing to a can the size of a room.

"Wait if she did it before why didn't ya punish her." Duncan said confused.

"Cause her daughter and another girl who also her daughter in a sense were switched, so I let it slide, since it was the only way to get those two back." The boss said

"Okay, so when do you want me to do it." Duncan said.

"Now and if I feel anymore Dimensional energy coming from Quahog that wasn't made by you but by this dimensions Griffins, I'll demote you to Wyvern dung cleaner." The boss said.

"NO, NOT THAT! THOSE THINGS ARE WORSE THAN HORSES." Duncan said scared.

"Than get going." The boss said with Duncan disappearing fast.

Back at the house Rosie was watching TV till Duncan appeared looking scared as hell.

"Whats wrong with you." Rosie said.

"Rosie is your mother home?" Duncan said, she nodded no.

"Oh well you do." He then immediately told her what his boss said.

"So for the love of god don't do it and tell your mother, I don't want to clean dung." Duncan pleaded.

"You had a bad child-hood experience that revolve around that job didn't you" Rosie said in a monotone voice.

"Oh big time" Duncan said.

"Well alright I'll tell mom, but you may want to stop he's creating a 'Sundoor'." At Duncan confused look she elaborated.

"Gotcha," he summon a axe and rushed to stewie room. Five minutes later Duncan came back down looking scorch.

"pulled a surprise flamethrower on you." Rosie said noticing the now torched warlock

"yep"

Scene shift to Stewie still working on the Stargate (got thwacked by Malcolm Fox) alright I'll call it a Sundoor. With rosie and Duncan watching

"instead of attacking why not give him something he wants." Rosie said.

"Hm something he wants…" Duncan muttered.

Five minutes later we see Stewie completely destroying the thing to kingdom come.

"Wow what did you promised him.

"Buy him Brian/Stewie fanart" Duncan said shuddering.

"Should've guessed." Rosie said rolling her eyes.

Duncan than gave her a scroll "what this"

"Oh that's to tell your mom bout the 4th trial tomorrow, now if you excuse me I'm off to see Sera,WHO'S ONLY SHARE THE SAME NAME AS MY BOSS DAUGHTER."

"Are you going to keep doing that," Rosie said annoyed.

"If it keeps the boss from killing me then yes." Duncan said as he teleported out of there.

---

.... Yeah i'm not happy with this chap either, i sorta written it to pass time till i think of something for the 4th trial. i'm going to crawl in a corner now.


	10. Chapter 10

Duncan and Sid were in a cave with the Griffin/Kennedy's. it was days after the whole Dimension switch thing. For the 4th trial was simple Meg had to get something from in it. Rosie was telling the two at the dimension mishap.

"Wait a minute you made us seem like total wimps." Sids said angrily pointing to the part where Rosie was thinking what those two could've done.

"Though it was pretty funny" Duncan said.

"Sorry bout that, but lets face it, you two havn't shown any deadly magic." Rosie said apologetically.

"She's right you know, you two portrayed yourself almost as worthless as the PS3" Brian said. Everyone gasped. "… To blunt,"

"So what the heck are we looking for?" Matt said trying to change the subject.

"Eh, some useless chrystal amplifier." Duncan said nonchalantly, at there confuse look he elaborated some of the more powerful spells can only be done with Chrystal, for example lets say you want to create a army of Stone Monsters, but lack ingredients for it, the crystals' save half the time and for would be conquerors a good enough army to invade a small country.

"Excellent" Stewie said, "I could already see what I can do with all those spells that requires to many ingredients.

**Cutscene**

Stewie is dress as a sultan holding the spellbook, surrounded by fifty dogs that look like Brian and Is watching the family getting the Guillotine, when suddenly Rosie use her magic to save the family and created a giant sand monster that squash Stewie.

**End cutscene**

"Hey!" Stewie yelled at Rosie who eyes were previously glowing "Don't mess with my Cutscenes!"

When they got near a opening Duncan and Sid stepped aside "You go on ahead, me and Sid are going to wait here." The Griffin/Kennedy's shrug and move along.

"Should we tell them not to take the left route." Sid said

"Eh they be fine, theres a sign after all, now sit down and help me think as to show those guys we can be useful." Duncan said.

Meanwhile at the griffins location everyone was giving Peter and Brian glares.

"Brian, why did you have to spar Peter on?" Matt said pissed off.

"Look I'm sorry." Brian said.

"Seriously Brian even I know not to tell Dad he ain't Bo Rai Cho when he carrying a lighter and ate a can of beans." Chris said annoyed. (Yes I was to lazy to write a scene, so sue me, but anyone who played mortal kombat know what Bo Rai Cho Fatality finisher is)

"Yes Brian its all your fault" Peter said Happy that he ain't on the receiving stick this time.

"Looks let forget it and move on already." Lois said annoyed "Now what did that sign said."

"Oh that simple. "Left side has lots of valuable and right side is boring and dull." Peter said.

Dad, are you sure?" Meg said warily.

"Yes, god, you think just cause you're a witch now your smarter than me. Your more arrogant than Lancelot." Peter said

**Cutscene**

Lancelot was seen beating a bunch of knights.

"Yeah, I'm the greatest, Yeah!" Lancelot said beating the last knight up. "NOW, if you excuse me, I'm off to sleep with Arthurs wife."

**End Cutscene (Yeah I don't like this cutscene either)**

They travel to the left till they see a bunch of Reddish crystals'.

"Guess these must be it." Matt said the family start picking the crystals, but were interrupted in the middle of it by a creature pouncing on them from the rooftop.

"Whats he talking about, theirs no descending shadow, scream of bloodlust or noth-," Peter was interrupted as a 8 feet-talled black-red Spider/Rhino humanoid landed on Peter right on the face.

"ooh, that had to hurt" Matt wince.

"Yeah but that's what you get for ignoring the author warning." Rosie said.

" Halt, release the crystal of Lucifer valuable junk." The being uttered.

"Wait I have two questions, one did you say Lucifer as in the devil, and why are you calling his stuff junk" Matt said curiously.

"One yes, and two he hasn't found a way for these to be cursed, so until he discover a good curse for them there as good as junk" Rhider said

"So if its junk can we." Chris began to say as he reached a crystal put stop as Rhider said "No!"

"Excuse me can you get off," Peter muffled, Rhider feet were still on his face. "Sorry but Lucifer demands I tortured you and that's include stomping on your faces till you die." Rhider said.

"Wait, what if we pay you to let us go and take one crystal?" Meg said.

"Depends, what ya got." Rhider said.

"20 bucks"

"Hmm that's twice what I get in a month" Rhider said. "Fine go quickly." He got off peter face as the family ran for it cept Rosie who manage to grab a crystal and made a dash with the others.

"Hm, where I have seen her before" Rhider thought

**Flashback**

In hell we see Lucifer Showing a picture.

"If you see Meg Griffin I want you to bring her here.

"Why?" one demon said.

"Cause I'm into pink hat wearing girls who are abused by there fat fathers." Lucifer said.

"Then why not go take any old hooker." A second demon said and got vaporized for it.

"Cause thats why, now GET BACK TO WORK!" Lucifer said

**End Flashback**

"AW SHIT!" Rhider said. he then changed into a much larger grotesque version of himself and ran after them.

Meanwhile back to Duncan and Sid were getting frustrated.

I cant think of nothing how bout you." Sid said.

"No, wait I think I have something, " Duncan said till he hears everyone screaming. "and now its gone." Duncan said pissed.

The family were running passed the two as Rhider came screaming "Get back here so I can." He never finish as Duncan got in front of him and breathed out great Turrets of Fire engulfing Rhider and when he stop Rhider is scorched. "THAT'S for ruining my thought process." He said as Sid stabbed the letter opener device on the ground opening a portal to hell under Rhider sending him downward.

" And stay down there." Sid said, he and Duncan then turn to see the family looking at them in shock. "What?" both asked.

The camera then zooms in hell with Lucifer sitting on throne-room with a beaten Miriam.

"So I guess three isn't your lucky number in the living department huh." Lucifer said.

"Laugh now but I will have my revenge gainst the Griffin of Both worlds!" Miriam said. Suddenly a screaming could be heard upward from a descending object.

"What Descending object, theres no small shadow getting bigger, and for all you know it could be screams of tormented so-" Miriam was then Squashed by Rhider.

Lucifer then tsked "What is with people and ignoring the authors writing."


	11. Chapter 11

We see Miriam talking to two mysterious figure "Now you know the Drill I want you two to go to that house and make that dimensions griffins lives miserable.

"Got it" the two immediately disappeared. Miriam smirk "That should should take care of them!",

The griffin/Kennedys were just watching tv till a large rumbling could be heard, "Whats happening?" Meg said scared.

suddenly the ground burst as two figures appeared. One look like a Demonic Doctor with a piranha like mouth, grey eyes and wearing a hoodie connected to his doctor coat and black pants, the second is a fattish gray-blob wearing a white-shirt, suspenders, pants and has a grey human skull for a head.

"Aw great more weirdo's" Peter said. the Docter one just snapped his fingers and suddenly peter face was covered in Boils. "Are names are not weirdoes, the names Pestilence, and my associate here is Famine." The now dubbed Pestilence said.

"Sup" Famine said.

"Wait a minute you two are part of the Four horseman!" Matt said Shock.

"Holy Crap… Matt who are the Four horseman?" peter said

"You know, the Four Horseman of the apocalypse, the ones to bring the end of the world" Matt said, but got was a blank stare from Peter

"Is it a goth band?" Peter said, which just got a sighed from everyone.

"Okay I refuse to believe this, I admit I was wrong a couple of times in this story and that I concede magic is real, but I refuse to believe two biblical beings are here." Brian said

"That's rich coming from a Dog who said 'God is pissed' when the Plagues of Egypt hit this house." Famine said.

"One time!" Brian said annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Rosie

"Simple someone sent us to make your lives a living hell." Pestilence said

"It was Miriam and her sister isn't it." Rosie said in a monotone.

"Bingo" Both said.

"How did she convince you to do this." Lois said curiously.

"Well…" both said

**Flashback**

We see Miriam walking to those two.

"Hey could you take care of these people." Miriam said as she show a picture of the Griffin/Kennedy,

"Maybe whats in it for us" Pestilence said.

"Two tickets to see Valkyrie" Miriam said

"Sold" Pestilence said.

**End Flashback**

"Even though it had that Scientology freak, it was still a Awesome movie" Famine said

"Well maybe it won't be so bad" Lois said unconvinced.

_4 days later_

Peter look left and right in the living room before bringing out a chicken leg but before he could eat it, it turns rotten and disease ridden.

"Thanks for bringing a chicken leg." Pestilence said as he grabs it from Peter.

Meanwhile at Rosie room she just walks in to see Famine grabbing Flare and about to eat the Phoenixs.

"AHH!" she shrieked as she used her magic and took the phoenix from Famine jaw.

"Hey, i was going to eat that." Famine said.

"You can't eat my Phoenix!" Rosie said mad.

"Fine I'll shall eat the fat kid evil monkey!" Famine said pissed.

Chris who was hearing this smile evilly at his closet while the monkey gulped

Brian in the kitchen was using his laptop in his Democrat forum till Pesticide walked over.

"You human acting canine, give me your laptop."

"What, why?" Brian said

"I need to go to youtube to listen to my music."

"Well use your own computer this is mine." Brian said annoyed.

"Alright, but I do wonder what that painful rash would say." Pestilence said as he left the room, smirking as he hears Brians screaming cause of the rash he gave him.

Matt appears walking in the house looking smug.

"Why are you so happy" Meg said.

"Yeah you look as happy as I did when i heard what happen to Carter." Peter said

**Flashback**

A receptionist was working at a hotel where Carter walked to the receptionist and gave him his ID.

"Well I have to say everything checks, You're good to go Mr Pewterschmidt' the Receptionist complimented before noticing "Wait this say you don't like Silent hill."

"Well yeah, I never found Silent Hill interesting and really it sorta stupid don't you think" Carter said

"………………."

_5 minutes later_

Carter is running for his life from a big lynch mob.

**End Flashback**

"That because I think I got a way to get rid of those two."

"You mean you found Death and making him help us." Peter said.

"No, besides when I said I tell Death on them they just laughed at me." Matt said, "But I brought the next best, I hope."

A tied up Duncan and Sid smashed through the windows as Daphne walked in.

"We would've help them without you tying us up you crazy woman." Duncan said angrily.

"Well your track record of popping in to save them is lacking, so I decided to speed up the process." Daphne said as the vines that had them tied-up are gone.

"Wait those three against two of the Horseman, they be slaughtered." Rosie said walking down holding Flare.

"I know, do you think there be Screams of horrors, pain, men being force to kiss one another." Stewie said

"Wait was that last one." Rosie said.

"Men being force to suffer extreme pain." Stewie said trying to cover-up.

"look I keep telling you, you can't eat monkeys!" Pestilence said.

"Why the fat kid ain't complaining heck he even gave me the pot to boil him in water." Famine said.

"Yeah what are you, a troublemaker." Chris said.

Before Pestilence could reply two vines broke out of the window grab the two Horsemen and brought them outside where Daphne, Duncan and Sid are.

"So these are the horseman, huh you know I thought you guys to be scarier." Sid said

"Looks can be deceiving my goblin like friend." Pestilence then grabs the vine infecting them with a type of Weed-killer killing the plants instantly.

"told you you should've used earth for the opener." Duncan said still pissed at what Daphne did to him.

"Oh and I supposed you could do better." Daphne said.

"As a matter of fact." Duncan said, he then lifted his arm unleashing a swarm of Shadow locust at the two.

Pestilence just opens Famine mouth and starts sucking up all the shadowish bugs. "Thank goodness, you can suck anything like a vacuum." Pestilence mutter.

"Oh yeah well how about these." Sid said snapping his fingers, orbs of light began surrounding the two, and they knowing what those are just go. "Oh Shi-"

Boom

Both are covered In singes and the area looks terrible.

"Are backyard!!" Lois said.

"Eh it still beats having our house frozen" Peter said.

"and now for the coop de grace." Matt said. "Wow it sure looks like a warzone been through here."

Both Horseman stop and have scared looks on there faces. "WE BEEN DUBED!" Pesticide said.

"Cheese it" Famine yelled, they barely got four steps as a midget suddenly punched them. He looks masculant for a midget, has a big nose and demonic eyes, wearing a American WW1 helmet and military suit.

"What the heck have you two been doing." The Midget growled.

"War we can honestly explain." Pesticide said scared.

"Yeah we didn't take any bribes to just tortured these guys with are antics." Famine said stupidly, but cowered at the look Pesticide gave him.

"You know what I have to do to you now, don't you." War said, both cowered as war menacingly walk towards them. Everyone winced as war used most of the known fighting moves.

"hey matt why didn't you just called War earlier and save us the mess." Stewie said

"Simple we told him war doesn't leave his house least someone says warzone to a great fight outside with lots of property damage." Duncan said wincing as Famine got a heel-kick in the neck.

After War finish beating up the two he turn to the family and said "I'm sorry for the displeasure my two colleagues gave you, now if you excuse me, I have to go to death house to return that video he lent me."

War grab the two and Drag them away Chris follows screaming "Wait don't take Famine he still hasn't eaten the evil monkey, come back!" Chris yelled, he then turn to his window and saw the monkey holding a switchblade making a cutting motion to his throat.

"AGGH!" Chris yelled then fainted.

"Well that's done lets go." Sid said. before he, Duncan and Daphne left they were stop by the family.

"Oh no your staying here till you fix what happen" Brian said pointing to the house that seen better days and lawn that look as if someone beat the crap out of.

The magical group just grumbles as they got to work.

**I admit its not my best work but eh I just needed a filler-chap since I'm out of ideas for trials at the moment.**


	12. a new evil arrives pt 1

Duncan was just reading a magazine bored till a tiny bird came in. Duncan just ignored the thing till it screamed so loud it pushed him over "**GET TO MY OFFICE NOW YOU IDIOT!**"

Duncan recovering rushed out the door heading to his boss office on his way he grabbed Sid.

"Why are you taking me!" Sid said

"Cause I need support. the boss the kind of man that made even scare's Lucifer." Duncan said scared

**Cutscene**

The boss of Sid and Duncan (I really should think a name for him) was sitting at a bar when Lucifer came in arrogantly.

"Hey punk! I want you…" before Lucifer could say anything the Boss morphed his head into a cross between a scorpion, dragon, warthog, hyena and baboon face that went through a blender and is littered with guns.

"To stay where you are, now if you excuse me, I need to change my pants" Lucifer said

**End cutscene (apology to Malcolm if he hate's it)**

When both enter the room, Duncan was sweating bullets like a mad man.

"Do you know why you're here." The boss said darkly.

"I didn't mean to! She wanted me, It's been years since I had a date, don't kill me!" Duncan said started to get in the groveling position

The boss turn to Sid curiously and said "What the hell he's talking about."

"Um he's mistaking you as some girls angry father." Sid said.

"that's ridiculous besides I have my suspicions that my dear Crystal a lesbian." The boss said making both sweatdropped, the man was obviously blind bout his daughter dating and/or sex life.

"Anyway I called you here to warn you that fallen pupil has came to meg griffin part of the world, now I want you…"

"Woah hang on, we barely even know you and you want us to do you a favor, that's a bit selfish." Duncan said overcoming his fear but Sid thwacked him on the head muttering "you've been hanging with Peter too long!"

"again with the anyway, I want you to go there and get Daphne, and try to stop him from doing something both evil and Stupid." The boss said. both saluted and teleported out of there.

---

Meanwhile at one of quahog malls, Matt and a few others were forced to get stuff for brian future kids.

"Note to self somehow get a blaster to destroy a dog who's got a cannon from his fat friend." Matt grumbled.

"Hey dad, where grandpa, cause I don't want to get banned from another mall cause he got drunk and beat up mall security again" Rosie said.

"Don't worry, I thought of a way to keep him out of our hair for awhile. He shouldn't be able to bug us for at least a few hours!" Matt said.

"Really? What's he doing?" Chris said

Outside, Peter is spinning around in circles while staring at the ground. After watching this for about fifteen seconds, Quagmire walks up. He stares at peter for another fifteen seconds or so before speaking

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"What the… what the hell are you doing?" Quagmire said

While still running in circles peter said "Matt told me that my new toaster is stuck to my butt, therefore...I am...trying...to catch it."

Quagmire stared at Peter until "Alright, well, good luck with that." Quagmire said as if it wasn't weird (though since its quagmire it probably isn't… blegh)

Unknown to either there was a mysterious being wearing a blackish cloak wearing a monocle "Yes… yes they'll do nicely." he then laughed maniacally but stopped when people gave him weird look

"Note to self... gotta stop giving evil laughs in public make the people suspicious of you.

**Uh-oh looks like there in trouble and sorry for taking to long I hit a writers block but now I'm out of it.**


	13. a new evil arrives pt 2

"Ooh." What happened Meg said, all she remember was that brian somehow got matt and a few others into helping get gifts for his futures kid using that cannon dad used as a pirate.

"ahh, your awake I see my dear woman." Meg turned her head to see a white guy with gray hair a black robe and a monocle walked over.

"Who are you."

"My name is of no importance, and now your going to ask me how I captured you and why, right?." The mysterious man said

"Well theirs that and I wonder how you can tell I'm a woman?" Meg asked.

"You obviously never met a swamp-troll." The man said.

**Cutscene**

The man was just walking the street till he bumped into a big swamp color troll with blackish tusk, big hands and with a body that's makes it difficult to guess which gender.

"If you get my gender wrong when you apologized I'll hurt you" the troll hissed.

"I'm sorry you… hermaphrodite?" he said scared taking a vague guess, he fainted in relief when he heard that thing hissed "You got lucky.."

**End Cutscene**

"Now as I was saying, I easily knocked your group out with a simple sleeping gas potion, As to why I capture you is simple."

There was fifteen seconds of silence which made Meg asked "Aren't… aren't you going to say anything?"

"Nah I like to boast my evil scheme to a whole bunch of people, I'll just wait till those other guys I capture wake up." the bad

----

"You see them yet?" Duncan said.

"Nope" Sid said, both been wandering Quahog a while now and so far found nothing.

"Hey why don't we go to Daphne place to ask for her help?"

"No, you know how I feel about women who tie people up, especially if that person me!" Duncan said, both then see Death walking somewhere.

"Hey Death where are you going in such a hurry, don't tell me Church karma finally high enough to kill Caboose" Duncan said (if you watched Red vs Blue you'll get the joke).

"Nah, apparently some evil wizard arrive and he may cause a great destruction and death." Death said.

So your leaving the city so you can live and get there souls?" Sid said

"Nah I'm thinking of stopping him, that way Life would finally see that I'm the man for her and then…" Death began to say but was interrupted

"Down, Death!" Duncan shouted, "You're about to reveal far too much of your fantasy life to a person like me, who would happily take advantage of that to taunt you mercilessly!"

"I believe," Death said with as much dignity as he could scrape together, "that I would be willing to risk it."

"Done," Duncan said. "Also can we tag along, it might lead us to griffin along the way."

"How can you be sure?" Sid said.

"Please, for some reason half the time, the source of this town trouble is that family." Duncan said.

"Good point." Sid said.

"Well lets get going," Death said as the three raced to where the griffin/kennedy's are.

_**Meanwhile at the bad guys evil base**_

"Hey Matt, Hey Matt,"

"Yes Peter? Matt sighed wondering who he killed in his past life to get stuck in the same cage as peter.

"Did i get that toaster out of my ass when i got knocked out?" Peter said

Matt began to hit his head on the wall cursing himself for telling that lie in the first place since peter asked that question 18 times already!!!

_That's part two, there will be more parts coming along shortly_


	14. a new evil arrives pt 3

_Final part_

"So is everyone comfy?" the man said in fake concern to the gather griffins.

"Well the ropes could be less tight" peter said

"And the lighting here is terrible." Chris said

"That was rhetorical you f-tards!" The mysterious being said.

"I'm going to repeat my wife question, who the hell are you."

"My name is Botato." The now dubbed villain said after he said you could've swear that you hear crickets chirping

"Wow… that is the stupidest name… of all time" Rosie said in a monotone voice with the other agreeing

"I know… but I promised my mom I wouldn't change it." Botato said sadly.

"So let me guess why you capture us, for the spellbook right?" Stewie said boredly.

"Nah man I have a bigger plain, you see I'm going to offer your soul to a horribly strong demon of the underworld to A) enslave humanity and build a big harem and B) Destroy 4kids tv forever." Botato said.

"Well I'm torn, on one hand I'm disgusted with your plan, on the other hand I applaud you of wanting to destroy the greatest anime killers ever." Matt said.

"Yeah well that what it is, I like to give my enemies conflicting feeling bout my plans." Botato said preparing the ritual.

---------

_Now back to the three idiots_

"Are you sure, you know where your going?" Duncan said.

"Look you I may have my runners but I know how to track people." Death said

"He has a point if he can find guys hiding on really tiny island who are hiding from him, he can find the Griffin/kennedy."

"A-ha!" Death said plucking a feather from the ground. "I found a phoenix feather." He then handed it to Duncan.

"Okay you found a clue, but what do you want me to do with it." Duncan said confused making Sid sighed.

"Don't you remember anything from basic training." Sid grumbled as he snatched the feather pulling out his letter opener and let it touch the feather.

The feather turned greened for a bit before levitating off of Sid hand and began to move forward at break neck speed.

"Follow that Feather!" Sid yelled making the three chased it.

---------

"Okay that's the last archaic symbol needed for this ritual, any last Requests?" Botato sneered

"Not killing us?" Lois said.

"Okay just let me... WAIT A MINUTE." Botato said catching himself. Suddenly a feather suddenly broke through the window and reconnected to flair.

"What the…" Botato said.

"Surprised, I bet you didn't know when a Phoenixs feather is disconnected a simple tracking spell can make that feather find its original host easily." Duncan said as he and death walked in as Sid huffed like crazy walking in the building

"You didn't WHEEZE either you WHEEZE nimrod." Sid gasp.

"Wow your out of shape." Duncan said.

"Shut up, none of us jog every morning to check our hidden stash of marijuana." Sid snapped. He then turned to botato and said. "Alright its time we kick your ass erm…"

"Botato." Meg told them.

"Botato, what the hell?" Duncan muttered.

"Yes, yes, yes we all know that Botato a stupid name specially for a villain now can we get this over with." Botato said annoyed

"Death, I want you to use your scythe to free the griffins as me and Sid take care of this guy." Duncan said as both lunged at Botato and pushed him outside.

"Okay now hold still." Death said.

"Wait a minute, perhaps you should-" Matt try to say but then in a flurry of movements death manage to cut all the griffins free using his scythe.

"Wow how did you do that." Peter said.

"I used to be a sushi chef." Death said.

"Really why did you stop." Meg asked.

**Flashback**

Death was just sharpening his knives when his Boss walked over.

"Death your fired."

"What, why?" Death said,

"Oh I don't know, Perhaps cause everytime you touch raw fish its gets all moldy and somehow stiff like Rigor mortis!" The Boss yelled. Pointing to all the customers vomiting from the bad food, all except Pestilence, who said with a content sigh "That's some good sushi."

**End Flashback**

The griffin/kennedy and death walked outside and saw the fight between Sid/Duncan and Botato.

Duncan cast a shadow beam, but Botato dodged it. Botato then Created a powerful blizzard heading towards the two. Sid stopped it by castling a firewall destroying the blizzard. He then countered with a Light slash, Botato dodged but some of it still hit him causing him to wince in pain. Botato then took a deep breath in and then spat a large form of black slime that took the form purplish skeletons but Duncan and sid stopped them using a Light/Dark Pulse that destroy the skeleton slimes and send Botato flying.

"I'll be back! And next time I'll bring friends!" Botato yelled flying in the air.

"Why couldn't that Necromancer be that easy." Duncan muttered.

"Cause he obviously wasn't a idiot like that guy." Sid said.

"Oh yeah."

_Later that night._

Meg and matt were resting in there room.

"You know, I want to have a break for awhile from all the spellbook madness." Meg said

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a few days off." Matt said. suddenly a scroll broke through the window and landed in Megs hands.

She then read "Prepare yourself, the fifth trial will begin in two days PS sorry bout the window." She then looked at matt who just said "Hey don't look at me, I did say a few days off."

and theres end that arc ((i would also like to thank Ander-arias for accidentally giving me the idea of making my fight scene like this with his new chap.)


	15. 5th trial pt1

_Heres the next chap, and I don't want to hear any whining that I didn't do anything bad to mort, unlike his son (who's a douchebag) morts a s'alright character (plus I thought his roles in_**_"Road to Germany"_**_And _**_"Li'l Griffins"_**_were very good._

Duncan and sid are seen in the lowest part of the cathedral preparing what looks like a maze.

"Okay just a few more alteration and we should be good." Sid murmured.

"That's good, oh can you do the rest, I want to see Crystal for a bit." Duncan said.

"I still don't know why your dating the daughter of the most powerful not to mention horrifying man known in the magical world."

"What can I say she completes me… and not in those cheesy Disney film sort of ways." Duncan said.

"Fine, just go" Sid Grumbled as Duncan raced out of the sub basement.

He reached the cafeteria (making sure the Boss wasn't there walked in and saw a paled girl named Crystal.

She has sapphire hair tied in a braid wearing a black top, some sweat jeans red tennis shoes and fingerless gloves. She has green eyes and slightly shorter than Duncan.

"What, no dress." Duncan said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes "you know I wear that thing to annual events." She grumbled.

"ah too bad, that thing really brings out your figure." He tease but just got slapped for that remark. "I deserve that."

"Yes you did." Crystal said "your just lucky I think your personality one of the trait I find that makes me attracted to you, or I would've hurt ya worse."

"I understand." Duncan said "Btw do you want to see the Griffins."

She raised one eyebrow" you mean that family of the girl who not only found Miriam Spellbook but had daughter who also a witch and has a Phoenixs."

"Yep"

"Eh, why not things have been boring round here." Crystal said. both then walk away shortly afterword bunch of Gremlins start attacking the chef.

"the chef been attack by Gremlins." One warlock said boredly.

"Again, that's the fourth time this happen" a female necromancer said not even bothering to help the poor chef.

-----

At the griffin house the others are wondering what the fifth trial will be like.

"Maybe its going to be another mythical creature oriented one." Rosie said "I mean 1 and 3 did revolve around a wood-nymph and sirens."

"If they are, I hope they revolve more sexy girls, than slobbering beast, cause that minataur I summon with your book sucked." Peter said

**Fashback**

"Okay I want you to teach mort not to borrow my stuff, now go get him!" Peter said making the minataur who roared and rushed to the house.

15 minutes later the minataur walking away and was waving his hand at mort who waved back totally unharm.

"What the- why didn't you at least talk harshly to him." Peter said

"Well after we talked for a bit, he talked me out of mauling him so I can have all good drugs at his pharmacy every Tuesday." The minataur said

Peter raised his fist to the sky and said "Curse the author for actually finding mort to actually being a decent character and giving me a easily bribe minataur that can't hurt him.

**End Flashback**

"Personally I hope we don't have to go to another quest to get a amplifier like that crystal… btw why havn't you use it yet Meg?" Matt said.

"Eh, I havn't found any use for it yet, plus for all we know that rhider guy come back to get it." Meg said at that moment smog filled the room with Duncan saying "Are you guys ready to face the fifth trial!

**To Be continued (this will be separated in part, so I don't wanna hear how short it is.)**

**Btw Ander did you get my pm about my idea (also sorry for changing Crystal name, but I just realize I despised the name aurora, I have no idea why I choose it, which when you think about it is weird.  
**


	16. 5th trial pt2

"Oh hey Duncan, Sid, girl I never meet, hey Matt can you pass the orange juice?" Peter said.

"Is he always this…" Crystal said but stop when Duncan and Sid nodded yes he is always a idiot.

"So who's your friend?" Rosie asked showing more interest than her grandfather is showing.

"Names Crystal, I'm Duncan girlfriend, and you must be Rosie?" Crystal smiled.

"You heard of me?" Rosie said surprised.

"Of course words spreads quick about your family exploits" Crystal said

"So you're the daughter of the man that Duncan is scared shitless of?" Brian said

"I'm not scared shitless of him." Duncan said

"He's right behind you" Brian said lifting his plate just as Duncan violently jumped under the table knocking everyone plates (minus brians) with his shaking of fears.

Duncan crawled off and dusted himself "I only did that to humor you" he said, with crystal and Sid sighing in shame.

"so whats the fifth trial about" Meg asked.

"Oh that's simple" Duncan said. he teleported them to the entrance of the maze. "You just have to passed this maze."

"Why do I feel your leaving some things out like the that trick peter used on me the other day." Matt groaned.

**Cutscene**

Matt was entering the kitchen humming a tune till give arrive with a sandwich

"Hey Matt, I made this sandwich for you." Peter said

"Wow that was nice of you peter." Matt said taking a bite not noticing that peter had a bottle marked 'the world hottest hot-sauce we ain't kidding, this can melt your tongue.'

Matt took a bite but his face immediately turned red and he started screaming in pain he tored the fridge door off and grab a armful of water bottles and started chucking down.

"HA, I don't care that Meg and Maddie will use a spell to make me pay later. No one tells Peter griffin he can't sing long and boring musical numbers that have nothing to do with the plot and gets away with it!" said Peter.

**End Cutscene**

"all right you caught us, there are various traps, but there non-lethal, they are cunning horrifying and may pummel you, but non-lethal." Sid said. The Griffin/Kennedy glared at Sid with him snapping "Oh don't give us that look, we would've left out the traps but we have orders that we can't disobey."

"Oh relax guys, what the worse that could happen." Chris said he walked only two step in the maze then suddenly a illusion of a giant 8 eye demon with two jutting tusks growing out of its shoulders & snake heads for hands roared right in Chris face.

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Chris screamed. At the same time his hair stood on ends before Chris passed out.

Duncan seeing this snickered. He turned to Sid and nudged him about to say 'that was one of my traps', only to have the goblin like man fall over, He had passed out with his mouth open in a mid-silent-scream.

"Dang that's a nice illusion, I could use it for a Christmas gift for maddie." Rosie said.

"What Maddie going to use a monster illusion for?" Stewie asked.

"simple scare Eliza to a early grave, what else." Rosie said.

"Enough chit-chat its time for you to go into a maze, and to make it up to you, Crystal will help guide you out of it, you don't mind do you?" Duncan ask.

"Nah, besides it's a good chance for my character to develop." Crystal said. she and the Kennedy/griffins walked into the cave with Peter dragging the still fainted Chris around.

"Uurgh that it, i know this sounds hypocritically coming from me but were going to put you on a diet again after this." Peter grunted.


	17. 5th trial pt3

"You know I been meaning to ask, but whats with your dad and the secret magical society." Rosie ask, she and the family were walking in the labyrinth.

"Why do you ask?" Crystal said

"Well for one I'm bored and 2) Grandpa the only one who brought a Ipod and refuses to share." Rosie said pointing to a dancing peter who was singing a japanese song.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know, originally it was a unit to attack the Spanish inquisition for hunting anyone who shows signs of magic, but when my Father became the leader, he made it his job to find any magician, Witch Doctor, Necromancer etc so they can create a community to hide from humans and live peacefully. Unfortunately there were a lot of opposition saying that they deserve to be boss and kill the humans, Miriam was one of there more powerful spokesperson before she died." Crystal said

"Wow… so what happen to the guy's who thought that your dad way was stupid." Matt ask hearing there conversation.

"A lot of them died for underestimating human/Witch hunters or by the hands of a Girtablilu."

"You mean they died of woman laundry… the men must have died happy deaths." Chris said mistaking what she said for a Girdle

"No a Girtablilu are what best describe as Scorpion man's Half human, Half Scorpion, and because of them being Scorpions, they are immune to most forms of magic so they hunt anyone who they think are magic for their version of fun… well that and Salsa dancing." Crystal said

"Wait cause there scorpions?" Matt said incredulously.

"Yes for you see Scorpions are actually powerful symbols of magic, in fact in Egypt and Tibet they made amulets with Scorpions in them to signifying protection and warding off evil" Crystal said making those who listen to her go 'Ooh'.

"Man this history things boring! When will we meet some of the traps!" Peter grumbled bored.

"Peter have you ever heard the saying be careful what you say?" Brian said

"Oh come on Brian whats the worse that could happen" Peter said as he stepped on a panel that send out dozen of sleeping darts hitting him.

"Well, that shut me up." Peter said before falling down and snoring.

"Finally!" Rosie said stealing peter Ipod and putting it in her ears.

------------

"So you think there going to be alright" Sid said. he and Duncan were eating at the cafeteria.

"Sure, we didn't put anything life-deathening in that maze so everything should be fine." Duncan said

"Excuse me, but did you say maze?" a wizard said turning to Duncan.

"Yes."

"Well I think you should know old-boy that I thought that maze was barren so I sent my new Golem there for a test run.

"WHAT!?" Duncan yelled. A golem was a sorcerer equivalent to a deadly fighter/bodygaurd and Assassin.

"What model?" Sid asked

"A K973" the wizard said a bit proudly.

"Ohh, that was made to destroy anything it see." Sid said turning to Duncan who turn several shades of pale before grabbing Sid and teleporting.

----------------

meanwhile we see a Black statue like being. It had two golden bands wrapped around its wrist and two chains linking its feet together. It face was carve to show Immense hatred and Ruby eyes. it was holding a large golden Spear and its body was made of stones, this was the Golem. It is walking down the maze then it stepped a illusion of a Three eye toad-demon appear and roared at it. the Golem turned with its eyes flashing as it let loose a powerful beam cutting through a illusion and destroying 3 walls in the process.

It let loose a roar that echoed everywhere.

"Did you hear that?" Brian asked

"Ehh its probably the fatmans fart. Strange the air still fresh its usually smells like rotten cabbages after the fatman fart." Stewie said

**Heres the new chap oh and Anders the reason why I keep forgetting the I in Rosie is sometimes the names sounds so alike a guy forgets you know**

**Oh and heres some data on these guys I mention**

**Scorpion men** are featured in several Akkadian language myths, including the _Enûma Elish_ and the Babylonian version of the Epic of _Gilgamesh_. They were also known as **girtablilu**. They were first created by the Tiamat in order to wage war against the younger gods for the betrayal of her mate Apsu. In the Epic of Gilgamesh, they stand guard outside the gates of the sun god Shamash at the mountains of Mashu. These give entrance to Kurnugi, the land of darkness. The scorpion men open the doors for Shamash as he travels out each day, and close the doors after him when he returns to the underworld at night. They also warn travellers of the danger that lies beyond their post. Their heads touch the sky, their "terror is awesome" and their "glance is death". Wiki it if you don't believe me.


	18. 5th trial pt4

"Were getting closer to the exit so I should warn you the traps will hurt you alot." Crystal said

"Ahh your exaggerating." Matt said walking forward. Suddenly a shovel shot out of the ground and thwacked him in the face, And sucked back into the ground.

"OWW!!" Matt said putting his hands on his face.

"Haha, just like that Douglas Adams book." Peter said leaning on the wall and accidentally activating a switch. A metallic shoe flew from the ceiling "At yer service." the shoe shouted and kicked peter in the groin.

"GYAHHH!" Peter said as he felled to the floor.

"Was it me, or did that shoe spoke?" Stewie said.

"Peter are you okay?" Lois.

"Lois I need a icepack the size of Quagmire chin." Peter groaned.

"Oi, is anyone going to answer my question?" Stewie said annoyed.

Now to Duncan and Sid

"Man we build this maze long." Duncan said.

"Shut we got to prepare ourselves for the golem." Sid said.

"Hey I been meaning to ask… how do you kill a golem?" Duncan ask, Sid give him a look.

"Your kidding right, that's a easy one, hell it became mandatory to describe how to defeat golem on the first page of a spellbook, how can you possibly not know!" Sid shouted.

"I've been busy looking up other stuff… beside Marijuana plants don't grow themselves. " Duncan said.

"Grr, okay listen up! Golem are the most deadliest being imaginable, immune to fire, acid, even a atomic bomb dropping on them. They have the ability of superstrength, melt anything they touch and even flight, however! Most come with the deadly flaw of having the word 'emet' on their forehead, get rid of the first E and you kill them as easy as swatting a fly.

"Get rid of the first e, got it!" Duncan said "Man golems have such a easy weakness."

"WHO HAS AN EASY WEAKNESS!!" Harshly yelled words made Duncan and Sid sink to the floor quite literally. Both barely got up and see's the golem.

"Right then lets… WHERE EMET!!" Sid shouted seeing its forehead clear of any words.

"Fool, I'm one of the few golem not using that weak point." The golem snarled angrily

"… Oh crap." Duncan said as the golem walked forward.

Back to Family guy and co.

"Uggh!" Rosie said annoyed.

"What," Stewie asked.

"I got stuck on a speech that's about how to avoid Swamp monster… how that idiot was able to put it in is beyond me." Rosie said

"Actually that was Lois, cause she didn't want the fatman to do what he did in Halloween." Stewie said

**Cutscene**

Peter was dressed as Jason Vorhees as he ranged a doorbell at a house.

"Yes" a man dressed as a Swamp Monster answer the door.

"AAHHHH! SWAMP MONSTER!" Peter said ripping the door knob off and started beating the snot out of the guy with it."

**End Cutscene**

"Were still paying for that Lawsuit." Stewie said as Rosie stepped onto a panel that sunk.

"Uh-oh." Stewie said taking a large step back.

"Oh relax's, my magical skill make me prepare for all these stupid traps." Rosie said, suddenly a large hole open beneath Rosie. When she hit the ground it revealed to be quicksand.

"Well that shut me up." Rosie said looking at the ground she then look up and shouted "HELP!"

"Relaxs I got this." Crystal said snapping her fingers, suddenly eyes sprouted from the quicksand and spit Rosie out. "Yuck kid flavor." The quicksand muttered as it went back dormant.

"Rosie are you ok!" Meg asked her daughter concerned.

"I hope Duncan gets what coming to him for adding a quicksand pit in the near future." Rosie muttered darkly.

-------------

"Die you stupid sonuvabitch!" The golem stated squeezing Duncan throat

"HELP!" Duncan squawked as his eyes—now covered with bulging red veins—nearly burst out of their sockets.

"Can I have a raise if I save you?" Sid asked

"NOW NOT THE TIME TO ASK THAT SID!!!" Duncan managed to shout out.

"Err, Its never the right time!" Sid muttered as he created a fireball and struck the golem making it let go of Duncan.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!!" The golem yell punching Sid in the stomach, making him screech in pain.

The Golem then grab the two and spun them around and then threw them to a wall.

"Ack, my back… I need a chiropractor." Duncan muttered

Meanwhile back with the griffins.

"So this is the last stretch" Rosie said looking at a long hallway that leads to the exit.

"This definitely seems too easy." Matt commented.

"Don't worry, I'll test to see if its safe… that's what this guy says!!" Peter said throwing Chris. Suddenly million of clay hands sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Chris.

"Chris!!" Everyone shouted as the hand block their view of what cruel deed they were doing to Chris.

"What?" Chris said as it was revealed two clay hand were massaging his shoulders, two massaging his feet, two holding a comic for him to read and one holding a glass of pink lemonade.

"THEIR PAMPERING HIM!!" Rosie shouted "I WAS DROP IN QUICK SAND AND GOT SPIT OUT LIKE PHLEGM AND HE GETS THE PAMPER TREATMENT!"

"Man this is weirder than that time me and Matt meet Jelly Jiggler." Peter commented.

**Flashback**

Matt and Peter were walking down the street till they were stopped A 4'7 sized blue gelatin being with orange eyes. He has a strange resemblance to Gumby.

"Hello sir, would you care to eat some lychee jelly that came from my body" Jelly Jiggler said

"Yuck, no!" Peter and Matt said

"Why not!" Jelly Jiggler shouted

"Well first off your unrefrigerated Jelly, I mean do you know what that taste like, NASTY!" Peter said

"Plus, your alive so eating stuff that still alive is just plain creepy." Matt finish.

"YOU JERK!!" Jelly Jiggler shouted punching Matt and Peter to the ground "You people will never understand the pain of uneaten jelly!!!" Jelly Jiggler said running away crying.

"That… was completely random… even by family guy standards." Matt said breaking the fourth wall.

"Agreed" Peter said

**End Flashback**

After Chris torture (Yeah right! Rosie snorted) they finally reach the exit of the maze.

"Weird where Duncan and Sid." Peter said looking around and trying to spot them.

"Ahh, they were probably being called by Dad." Crystal said creating a portal. "Well you officially passed the fifth test, have a good week." Crystal said.

"Man that was pretty anticlimactic on both our, and probably those two guys sides." Meg said as she stepped through

Meanwhile Duncan and Sid were still trying to stop the golem. "COME ON, you can't kill us, hell one of us is a morons! Don't people for some idiotic reason spare morons." Sid said trying to find where the hell Emet is

"Not golems. We have a strict 'leave no fool unkill' policy." The Golem snarled

"Well its nice to know that they don't discriminate." Duncan muttered he then realized something "Excuse me, but could you say ahh before you kill us."

"Very well, Ahh." The Golem said opening its mouth revealing some kind of parchment.

"AH-HA!" Duncan shouted lunging forward pushing his hand into its mouth and pulling the parchment out.

"Ah, crud!" The golem said before falling backward now officially turned off.

"Whoo, thank goodness I remember my training when it comes to alternate way to activate with Golems." Duncan said happy.

"Why couldn't you remember that sooner!" Sid said spitting out two teeth.

"Relaxs, we made sure those guys are safe and we can finally lea…" Both Sid and Duncan realize something important.

"WE FORGOT THE WAY OUT!!!" They screamed running around like idiots also forgetting another crucial fact, they can teleport out.

Data on Golems

A part of jewish mythology. Having a golem servant was seen as the ultimate symbol of wisdom and holiness, and there are many tales of golems connected to prominent rabbis throughout the middle Ages.

Other attributes of the golem were gradually added over time. In many tales the Golem is inscribed with magic or religious words that keep it animated. Writing one of the names of God on its forehead, a slip of paper in its mouth or inscribed on its body, or writing the word _Emet_ (אמת, "truth" in the Hebrew language) on its forehead are examples of such words. By erasing the first letter aleph in _Emet_ to form _Met_ (מת, "dead" in Hebrew, when the aleph letter א is cancelled), the golem could be deactivated. Another way of activation is by writing a specific incantation using the owner's blood on calfskin parchment, and placing it in the golem's mouth. Then removing the parchment will deactivate the golem. It is likely that this is the same incantation that the Rabbi recites in the classic narrative.

In many depictions golems are inherently perfectly obedient. However, in its earliest known modern form the story has Rabbi Eliyahu of Chełm creating a golem that became enormous and uncooperative. In one version of this the rabbi had to resort to trickery to deactivate it, whereupon it crumbled upon its creator and crushed him.

Please review and tell me what you think


	19. Past life pt1

Past Life chapter pt1

* * *

"Man! This is boring, I almost wish Cleveland aunt was here." Peter said bored in the kitchen, Chris was on a date, Brian gone on a picnic with his family, Meg and Lois went out shopping and took the kids. So only he and Matt were here in the house.

"Why?"

"Oh cause she told me, Joe and Quagmire what our past lives were. Joe was an octopus who lost his legs, Quagmire was Jack the Ripper and I was the founder of Quahog Griffin Peterson!" Peter said proudly

"Oh yeah, then whats with the story of the talking clam and the chatterbox" Matt said curiously.

"Told to get rid of Fangirls." Peter said.

**Cutscene**

Griffin Peterson was just walking down the street till a bunch of girls surround him.

"AHH THERE RIPPING MY HAIR!" Griffin shouted as the girl walk away revealing a now bald and clotheless Griffin.

"Well it could;ve been worse." Griffin muttered suddenly a girl holding scissor gone behind him and place it near his ear

We zoom out to see the old village of Quahog as we hear Griffin Peterson screaming in horrible pain.

**End Cutscene**

"But I digress, Stewie was my enemy King Stewart, Chris and Brian were his two goons though Brian defected and Lois was the Lovely Lady Redbush who I get to marry." Peter said happy

"What about Meg?" Matt said

"Umm, quick question do you still have wind power?" Peter asked

"Yep still got them." Matt answered

"She was a chambermaid." Peter answer quickly

Matt gave a suspicious look but dropped it. "Past life huh, wouldn't mind knowing what mine was."

Suddenly Duncan and Sid dropped from the ceiling.

"FOOD!" Sid shouted ripping the refrigerator door open and started eating its contents while Duncan laid on the floor unconscious.

"My god what happen to you?" Matt said, they were nothing but skin and bone and there clothes look raggedy.

"Lets just say we hate mazes immensely now." Sid said as he grabbed a large bottle of coke and poured it in Duncan mouth.

"Uggh." Duncan muttered as he open his eyes and looked at Matt. His eyes widen and then he snarled as he lunged forward and grabbed his throat. "I GOT YOU CLINT !!"

"Don't worry Matt I got this!" Peter said he immediately pulled a gun and shot Duncan in the foot.

"OWW!" Duncan shouted grabbing his foot and hopping up and down in pain.

"Thanks Peter… why did Duncan attacked me." Matt said confused.

Sid look closely and said "Well I be, you must be a reincarnation of that guy." Matt snapped his attention to what Sid said

"Past life? You guys knew my past life?" Matt said shocked.

"Sure… I'm surprise it took us so long to figure it out, you are a spitting image of that guy."

"In that case, would you mind telling me?" Matt said

"I don't see why not just let me create a powerful enough flashback and" Sid was about to finish but got interrupted by Duncan (Who cast a healing spell for his foot.)

"OH NO! I don't want any flashback about Clint. I will prevent you using physical means!" Duncan shouted lunging to the three.

"Should you go first or should I?" Sid asked Matt

"No no." You know him first." Matt said

"Very well then, PAINFUL PUNCH!!" Duncan got a hard punch in the jaw

"MEGA-KICK!!" He get kicks in the groin from Matt

"Happy Birthday!!" Peter shouted placing a birthday hat on Duncan head

"CHOP ACTION!!" Duncan gets a karate chop on the shoulder courtesy of Sid

"HEAD BUTT!!" painful headbutt from Matt

"Beauty Pageant Contestant!!" Peter said placing a sash around Duncan

"Get Serious!!!" both Matt and Sid shouted delivering kicks to Duncan and Peter in the stomach

_(This joke was based off a joke from the battle between Bobobo and Rice)_

"Alright I'll let, you flashback!! Just stop hitting me!!" Duncan said spitting out blood.

"Thank you, now look carefully. Wooo." Sid said wiggling his fingers as the whole place began rippling

"Cool effects." Peter said admiring it as they began to see something.

Everyone saw someone who look like Matt... yet not Matt

------------

_**And that ends pt 1**_

_**Now then readers, I ask a simple question, what timeline should i use for Matt past-life please send a review (Seriously i have no idea for what time-line i should use.)**_


End file.
